


The Only Way To Get Rid Of The Dark Is With Light

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, RLY sad okay, basically grab the tissues, in the notes, its hinata, its lowkey happy at the end bc he finds someone, theres six words that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't alone in the dark anymore. </p><p>Hinata was his light</p><p>But all suns must set</p><p>And nights are born</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way To Get Rid Of The Dark Is With Light

**Author's Note:**

> It's hella sad at first but then it ends up being happy b/c Hinata makes sure Kageyama isn't alone in the dark anymore. But then you gotta read the notes at the end. Pls.

Kageyama could feel the cold surrounding him. He felt the weight of his crushing loneliness. He let out a cry into the dark and still night. He was alone during the day and alone at night, when he needed someone most. 

Kageyama tossed and turned in his bed, throwing the sheets into a pile by his feet. Why would nobody love him?

It was easier to push them away. 

So he did just that. 

Kageyama stopped trying to make friends, or caring for that matter. 

Each dark night alone making him more accustomed to being solely reliant on himself. 

Why'd they have to go?

But then, like a bullet train, this orange haired shrimp came crashing through his life. That's when Kageyama felt more lonely than ever. 

Why couldn't he be shoyou? Why couldn't people like him?

Kageyama despised this small boy for making him want the empty blackness of night beside him to be filled. 

So when he finally felt the bed dip every night and the warmth of another person in the bed with him, the dark didn't seem so relentless after all. 

All he wanted was to hold him close to his body and never let go, never let him leave. Kageyama wanted to keep him safe from the darkness at all costs. 

Kageyama was never letting Shoyou go.

**Author's Note:**

> How quickly he forgot that warmth.
> 
> (And with six words I ruined your night)


End file.
